Warriors: The Visions begin: Forest of Wolves
Category:MountainClan Category:Nightclaw 6000's fanfictions Summary: In the mountains at last ... After a dangerous journey to MountainClan's real home in the mountains, the Clan finally arrives. Thunderheart is thrilled to see his new home with his Clan. Yet Thunderheart's homecoming has come to a price. Redstar is dangerously ill, having to breathe smoke in a flat-face trap, and Silverfang is wracked with guilt that they may not survive and Thunderheart joining them might cost his life. As the struggling MountainClan cats pull themselves to travel to the North Mountains and Thunderheart begins thinking about a life in the Mountains, Thunderheart is also left to wonder where he belongs. Is he a Clan cat or a Kittypet? Allegiances MountainClan Leader: Redstar- muscular dark ginger tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Thunderheart- dark gray tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (Apprentice, Dragonpaw) Medicine Cat: Silverfang- black she-cat with a board, flattened face, (Apprentice, Cinderpaw) Warriors: Pinepelt- golden tom with yellow eyes and black nose Heronstrike- light brown-and-white tom with green eyes Volepelt- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and gray muzzle Snowstorm- white she-cat with blue eyes and pink ears Smalltail- tabby tom with golden eyes and a small tail Amberclaw- ginger tom with long legs and amber eyes (Redstar's litter-brother) Blackfur- black-and-white she-cat with dark eyes Ratscar- brown tom with a scar across his nose Larkfoot- black tom with white feet and blue eyes Dappletail- dappled she-cat with yellow eyes Runningwind- white tom with black stripes Nightleaf- black she-cat with white patches Batheart- black tom with blue eyes Fireshade- tortoiseshell-and-white tom with amber eyes Talonswoop- dark brown-and-white tom with amber eyes Timberstorm- solid brown tom with green eyes Leafspirit- huge, powerful dark brown tom with dark eyes Scoutfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with short tan fur Mossheart- silver she-cat with blue eyes Emberheart- slender-night she-cat Windtail- gray tom with blue eyes Seastripe- gray she-cat with blue eyes Flamepelt- ginger tom with black patches Splashpelt- dark gray tom with green eyes Apprentices: Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Dragonpaw- red-brown tom with amber eyes Queens: Brightstorm- white she-cat with short brown fur and gray tail, mother to Heronstrike's kits Elders: Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom with yellow eyes and white patches Forest-Wolf Pack (in order of members) Alpha: large brown-and-black male with dark eyes, also known as Denali (Serbian Husky) Beta: thick-furred black-and-brown male, also known as Chuck (Alaskan Malamute) Members: Lightning- a female with reddish fur and amber eyes (Czechoslovakin Wolfdog) Foxy- red-furred female with fluffy ears and a feathery tail (Northen inunit Dog) Snake Tail- huge, slender, male brown with black stripes (Tamaskan Dog) Lusa- a female with tangled, black-and-white fur (Irish Wolfhound) Waterfall- male with brown-and-white fur and black patches (Saarloss Wolfdog) Hoole- a young male brown-and-white with amber eyes (Utanogan) Omega: a small female with shaggy black fur, also known as Night (Alsatain Shepalute) Lone Dogs: Winter- large, powerful gray-and-white male with dark eyes (Native American Indian Wolf) Cats outside the Clans: Jigsaw- black-and-white tom with green eyes and black patches, a rouge Willy- sleek black tom with blue eyes and gray claws, a loner Prologue